Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5y-(-y-8)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 5y {-1(}\gray{-y-8}{)} $ $ 5y + {y+8} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {5y + y} + 8$ $ {6y} + 8$ The simplified expression is $6y+8$